


Book 2: Expanding

by kdprovance



Series: Finding Family [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Evelyn Betrays Oliver, F/M, M/M, Mid-Season 5 Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdprovance/pseuds/kdprovance
Summary: After fixing things at the reservation, Hannah still feels like something is missing. When she gets a message that an old friend needs help, she might find what she has been missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Just so you know, book one takes place over a period of about two weeks, and this one picks up right where the last left off.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hannah POV

When we arrived back at the Bunker, I had been rolling several ideas around in my head, but I needed to think more about them and center on the ideas. Time was of the essence in order to make them happen, but I think I needed to talk to Sam and Dean about it. When I pulled the motorcycle into the garage, Sam was leaning against the wall of the garage and he said to me, “Something is off with you. Wanna talk about it?”

I sighed, realizing that he was going to find out one way or another, “Can you grab Dean and Cas? I need to talk to all of you.”

He nodded and I saw his eyes lose their focus while he contacted Dean through the bond. When the life returned to his eyes, he looked at me as I was cleaning up the motorcycle. I could see the gears turning in his head, and I could tell he was trying to get a read on me. I heard two sets of footsteps coming into the garage and when I saw them enter, hands intwined, I smiled, because I knew Dean didn’t have an easy time allowing people in. The three of them looked at me expectantly and I said, “Okay. You’re not going to like this, but I have a little idea.”

I could feel the wariness oozing through the pack bond and Dean said, “And?”

“I think we should move out of the bunker. I know this protects you from things, but because of the shift most things can’t kill you so it doesn’t matter. I feel that I need to be more available to the reservation, and I know that all of you only live here because you are Men of Letters legacies. I have an idea on how to not let the knowledge go to waste again, but what do you guys think of moving out?” I asked.

They all looked a little dumbfounded, but Sam was the first to speak up, saying, “Wherever you go, I go. So I don’t have any attatchment to this place.”

Dean followed, asking, “Can I hear your idea?”

I hesitated, but when I looked into Sam’s eyes, they told me all I needed to know. He had my back, no matter what. “So I was thinking of turning this place into a hunter’s haven. There is enough room and knowledge that hunters could really use this place. If we sold the cars and some of the stuff you guys don’t use, I’m sure this place could see good business. Using the money from selling stuff, we could get new matresses and such and make sure this place feels homey and comfortable. I know you guys have some people who you trust and I’m sure they wouldn’t mind working on getting it up and running. The only complication I see is that the place shouldn’t be left open, so someone is going to have to stay here full time, or be on call in case things go awry.”

I saw Sam look over at Dean, and ever so slowly, I saw Dean turn and look at Sam and at the same time, they said, “Garth."

“Garth?” I asked.

“An old hunter friend, that got turned into a werewolf. He and his wife Bess would love this place, and I’m sure we could convince him to stay here with Bess, and also convince the other hunters not to kill him,” Sam explained.

I rolled the idea around in my head for all of about four seconds before I looked at Sam and nodded. He grinned and said, “I’ll get Garth on the phone and get him here as soon as possible. If you want to call the reservation and get that sorted, Dean and Cas can get to work on finding things that we don’t use and start selling them.”

“Works for me. Dean, Cas? Any objections?” I asked.

“None from me, but I want you to know that Baby comes with me, and I think I might still hunt. But I also need to discuss some things with Castiel, so I’ll let you know what’s up when the time is right,” Dean explained.

I looked at Castiel, and he nodded at me and both he and Dean left. I looked over at Sam and he had a very bewildered look on his face. It confused me and when I looked deeper into him, I saw that he was feeling overwhelmed with joy and he finally felt like he would be able to have a life. “Sam this is really happening. I want your help with something though. Okay?” I asked.

That jarred him out of whatever he was thinking about, and he replied, “Of course. What can I do?”

“Do you know anything about architecture?” I asked, a smile coming to my face.

I saw his eyebrows wrinkle, and I couldn’t help but smile more at his adorable face. “No, not really,” he replied, “Why?”

“Because I want to build us a house on the reservation. I haven’t had the chance to explore the reservation, but once we do, I want to find a place and build us a home there. A place that can be ours and only ours,” I told him with a gigantic grin on my face.

I could, again, see the wheels turning in his head, and I saw his face slowly start to light up and I knew I had convinced him. “I don’t know much about architecture, but what I do know is that there are people who will help us. There are a few hunters I know that can design the house, and I’m sure that the people on the reservation would be willing to help. But what about the teepee?” he asked.

“That will be my sacred space. While the old woman was a dark Shaman, she had her teepee placed in the perfect spot on the reservation. It is right in the center of the core of the land, and it is filled with good magic, now that she is gone. I need to adjust a few things, and I’m sure you want to add some of your protection to it. While the house is being built, we will live there, and I can teach you some stuff,” I replied.

Sam nodded, and then asked, “What will I do for work?”

“I don’t know Sam. What do you want to do for work?” I asked, “The world is your oyster.”

“Well, I was a Pre-Law major for a reason,” Sam slowly said.

“Wait, you were Pre-Law?” I asked, shocked.

Sam reddened, and said, “Yeah. Stanford.”

My jaw fell open in shock and I added that little factoid to my long list of things that suprised me about Sam. “Well, then if the reservation needs a lawyer, I’m sure you’ll be a good candidate. If not, then I’m sure you could get a job somewhere off the reservation. Any law firm would hire you in a minute.”

Sam chuckled and said, “We’ll see. I need to call Garth, and you need to call the reservation. After I get off the phone, I’ll reach out to some people I know so we can get to work on the house. Okay?”

I nodded and Sam headed back inside, while I grabbed my bags and headed into the bedroom I had used for the few days after the demon. I flopped on the bed, and grabbed my phone to call the reservation. When I spoke with the people on the council, they loved the idea of me moving there, and they told me they had people who could help us design and build our home, so Sam didn’t need to make any calls. I also asked them if they could do anything about Sam finding a job, and when I told them he went to school at Stanford and was Pre-Law, one of them told me that the reservation had its own law firm, but the old witch shut it down so no one could get any help. The people there had lost too much and I knew Sam would stop at nothing to help them. I loved him so much and that was one of the many reasons why.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam POV

After returning from the reservation, I had no idea my life would flip over so dramatically in so short a time. I was now a shifter, I was moving out of the bunker to live on a reservation in California, and I was going to be building a home for myself and my mate. Goodness. But I was behind it because it was what I had wanted for so long. I wasn’t hunting anymore, and now I was going to get to be a lawyer. If I couldn’t find a job, I was considering starting my own firm, but I think I need to review some of the things that I had probably forgotten in the last many years since I was in school. Even though I did well on my LSATs, that was so many years ago, that the information was probably long forgotten or buried deep within my brain.

After I got off the phone with Garth, I found Dean and Castiel in the garage, moving all of the cars to one side of the room, while adding other odds and ends to the space, clearly trying to figure out what to get rid of and what to keep. I knew Hannah would want some of everything in the spice room, so I headed that way to start collecting for her. As I collected, I let my mind wander to the events of the past several days and as I played them over, I couldn’t help but feel stupid. Hannah and I were so connected, I must have been blind not to see it. But I guess the fates didn’t want us to know until now. They were weird. I was about halfway done with grabbing ingredients when I heard Hannah calling out to me through the bond. I wandered back to find her in the library, lounging with a beer. She looked at me and said, “So, I just got off the phone with the reservation and I have news. They have people there that will help with our house, and they told me there used to be a law firm on the reservation but that old witch shut it down. People need the legal help Sam, and I know you could find a few people to work for you, and to help you fix up the abandoned office.”

I stared at Hannah for a good few minutes and she stared back at me grinning. “How did I get so lucky?” I asked, more to myself then anything else.

“The spirits, Sam. They know what we need,” Hannah told me.

I smiled at her and said, “Dean and Cas are sorting, and I can feel you have an itch to go. If you think it’s best, you can go and I can find a car and come soon.”

“I don’t know, Sam. I want to leave right now and get there, but at the same time, I’m worried about Dean. I know Cas will keep him safe, but I want him to have something. He deserves it,” I explained sadly.

“Why don’t you go talk to Dean? I’m sure if you told him how you felt, he would try and make something work,” I reasoned.

She gave me a look and said, “Your brother, listening to me?”

“Hannah, he’s not as wooden as you think, and with Cas there, he will be a little more open minded.”

She sighed, and said, “Okay. I’ll talk to him. How’s Garth?”

I smiled and said, “He’s good. He and Bess are on their way now, with all their stuff and I told them Dean, Cas, and I would be here. I really think you should go after you talk to Dean. You belong there, not on the road with me.”

She sighed, again, and took a long drag from her beer. “I know. After I speak with Dean, I am going to pack up and head out. Will you do me a favor and grab whatever is mine that I don’t take?”

I nodded and said, “There’s something on the bed in that room. Take it with you, and I’ll bring you the rest.”

She nodded, grabbed her beer, stood up and headed over to where she knew Dean and Cas were. I was nervous for her, but I knew if anyone could get through to Dean it would be her. I wish he could commit to something. I know he has a fear of it, but he is a good person and he deserves a quiet life with Cas. He, nor I, deserved this life and we were finally going to get what we deserved after so long. Mom and Dad would have been so happy to see us getting this life. After learning that Mom was a hunter, and got out and had us, after every hunt, I always felt guilty. I was always ridden with the feeling that this isn’t what anyone wanted for us, and yet here we were. This was our chance to live the lives they wanted and we want. A chance to live normally, with normal people, albeit being a shifter and living on a reservation, and I could do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02.14.2018: Made one update... :)

Hannah POV

After my talk with Sam, I headed into the garage to speak with Dean. When I arrived in the room, I found Dean had shifted to Brother Cougar and Cas was sitting staring at him, and petting his head. I walked in and they both whipped their heads in my direction. I said, “Hey. Dean, can I talk with you?”

“Sure. What do you need?” he asked in my head.

“Are you going to be okay? I’m really concerned about you,” I admitted, not making eye contact with him or Cas.

“Hannah, I’ll be fine. I know you and Sam will be safe, and Cas and I want to build a life somewhere else. We’ll probably stay near to you and Sam, but we want to do our own thing. I want to keep hunting a little bit, and I know Cas wants to have a normal life. I know that sooner than later the hunting will get old and so Cas is going to try and find a place that doesn’t have a car repair place and start one up while I’m getting my last licks in. You haven’t told us much about the shift, but I assume the full moons are going to be a weird time?” he explained.

I sighed, knowing he was right, and said, “Okay, fine. But I need you to be safe, and when you find a place, please let me know so I can come and get it protected. And in answer to your question, yes the full moon will be weird, but if you come to the reservation or we come to you and we can hunt together, we will be fine.”

“How are Brother Cougar, Brother Bear, and Sister Tiger going to hunt without getting noticed?” he asked.

“Ah, Dean. You doubt me sometimes. Just because they look like our totems to us, doesn’t mean they have to look like our totems to everyone else,” I explained slyly.

His head cocked and I saw the gears turning in his head. “Wait, we can shift into other animals?”

“Kind of. We can shift into our totems and we were each imbued with a wolf when we were turned. Our totems are easier to access, but we can shift into the wolves too,” I explained, not quite having a handle on the information because it was relayed to me in an odd dream.

“Huh. So what will the wolves look like?” he asked.

“Well, I don't know. They could look like any wolf. I think yours will be beautiful. I don’t know how they were chosen, but that’s what they are,” I told him, waiting for the inevitable complaining about how he didn’t get a second animal.

“Huh. Well, I guess that’s all settled then. Do you know when you’re heading out?” he asked.

“After I grab my stuff. Sam is going to stay here and when Garth and Bess get here I’m sure he will help them settle in and then help you guys with some stuff. I need to get to the Res now, because there are a ton of things I want to get into place. He will need a car so save one for him? Also make sure it’s not shitty. I don’t want him coming to the res all mad at you,” I asked.

“Of course. Do you mind if I shift so I can give you a proper hug?” he asked.

“Dean, the fact that you thought you had to ask is very sad. Of course.”

I turned my back and I heard him shifting behind me. It still sent chills up my spine to hear the cracking and grunting that went along with the shift, but sooner than later, it was done and I heard the rustle of clothes. I turned around and Dean was dressed and heading toward me. He wrapped me in his arms and hugged me tight while whispering, “Watch out for my little brother, okay?”

“Dean, I wasn’t born yesterday. He will be fine.”

He chuckled and released me and I turned to Castiel and went to give him a hug and when I got him in my grip, I whispered, “I know you will, but please keep an eye on Dean and if anything weird starts happening, let me know?”

He nodded and I released him. “I’ll be in touch,” I said as I exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long few weeks. Working to get the reservation back in order was exhausting and it was twice as hard not having Sam nearby. He was still at the bunker, helping Dean and Cas get things set up. I missed him with everything I had, but I knew I had to keep focused and he would come eventually. I was sitting in the teepee today, looking over the designs for our house, when I noticed a new presence joining me in the area. I put down the designs and when I exited the teepee, I was shocked to see Sam standing there grinning. I ran over and lept into his arms. I inhaled his scent, and whispered, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he whispered back.

We separated, and he asked, “How are things going?”

“As well as can be expected. The house designs are almost done, and I have been working to get the town area back up and running, including your new office, Mr. Winchester,” I relayed to him.

He grinned and I took him into the teepee, and showed him the space. It didn’t take long, and he was drawn in by the designs for the house. He loved them as much as I did, and I knew things were going to be good here for us. Sam would have a well paying job, and I would be able to help the reservation get back on it’s feet and run smoothly after what that horrible witch did to them. Things were looking up. Sam was looking down at me and he asked, “Are you sure everything is okay? You look like something is bothering you.”

“I’ve been having some funky dreams for the last couple of weeks, but other than that, nothing is wrong,” I told him, knowing that my dreams were much more than that, but not wanting to leave the reservation just yet.

Sam raised an eyebrow, and said, “You know I know when you’re lying right? Because that was a lie, and I would love to know what you’re not telling me.”

I sighed, not really wanting to talk about it, but knowing that Sam was going to bother me until I did, “I’ve been having visions in the last few weeks. I don’t know what they mean, or who they involve, but I think it has something to do with a place that I haven’t been to in a long time.”

Sam looked at me and said, “Do you not want to go?”

“I do, but I can’t leave here. There is too much work to do and we need to get it all worked out. Plus I want to have our home built and I want you to have an office and a job. I doubt my visions mean anything, and if they do, the spirits will contact me. Don’t worry about it, okay? Things will be fine.”

Sam sighed, but he yielded to my request and he sat down on the small mattress in the teepee. I sat next to him and we reviewed the plans for the house together. Once they were agreed upon, we both left and I took him to where his office stood. I had some designs in mind to improve the office and they were stashed in the building, so while I went to go grab them, Sam explored the office space and I knew he was intrigued by the large, bright office, and the consequently unassuming building it sat in. I brought back the plans and when I showed them to Sam, he lit up and I knew he loved them. We intended to bring both sets of plans to the builders tomorrow, but for now, we were going to get back to the teepee and rest. I knew he needed it and I wanted to just be able to be with him.

—

Life on the reservation had finally evened out. It went from long days and falling into bed next to Sam exhausted, to still long days, but falling into bed next to Sam feeling content. Dean and Cas had come out a few times to visit for the full moon, and it was nice to hear that Dean was hunting less and less and that he was working on building up a car repair shop in the little town they were living in. The reservation had come back to life nicely, and I was thrilled to be able to help. People came to see me all the time, for healing and just to seek advice. More often than not, I was able to help them, but there had been a few cases where I couldn’t, and those always hurt. Sam was loving life right now, though. He was working full days in his office and he loved being able to be a lawyer, and it didn’t hurt that he looked damn good in a suit. Things were going really smoothly, and just then, was when the spirits had to come and visit me.

I knew I was dreaming within an instant, and I was in a large room that looked like a high tech office. It had metal everywhere, and there were bright lights illuminating the space. Sister Bobcat was sitting in the center of a raised platform with several computer monitors set up on it. I looked to her and asked, “What now?”

She shot me a look and told me, “Do you remember your friend Oliver Queen?”

I was shocked into silence, because it had been years since I had heard from or about Oliver Queen, “Of course I remember him.”

“You need to go to Starling City, now. He needs your help more than he realizes and if you don’t get there soon, bad things will happen,” she explained.

“Alright. We’ll get going tomorrow. I need to get in touch with Dean and Castiel, because I get the feeling I’m going to need all hands on deck for this. Thank you, Sister Bobcat,” I told her.

“You’re welcome, Sister Hannah,” she replied, and then the dream faded out and I was awake in my bed next to Sam. He was staring at me and I just said, “Vision. I need to talk to the reservation council and then we need to get going. Can you call Cas and Dean and let them know they need to gear up?”

His look went from concerned to serious and I knew he was in it with me. He grabbed his phone and while I went to make my phone calls, I knew he was going to call his office and let them know he wasn’t going to be in for a while. They would be able to run things. I had told the reservation council that there were things that the spirits told me needed my attention, so they were willing to let me go. Sam and I packed up and we were ready to go, just waiting on Dean and Castiel. It took them longer than I would have liked to get here, but I knew when they arrived Dean had his business face on. He was ready for a job and nothing was going to change his mind about it. Cas looked more reluctant, but when he saw my face, I think he knew this was a serious job. Once we were all loaded up, I gave Dean the directions and we were off to Starling City.


	5. Chapter 5

I explained the job on the way to Starling City, and after we arrived, I left Sam, Dean, and Castiel behind at the hotel, and I wanted to see if I could talk to the new CEO of Palmer Tech. After some research on the drive, I found that after Robert Queen’s disaperance, and his son’s return, Oliver worked as the CEO for a while and then the company was bought by Ray Palmer. I read that Palmer died, and I didn’t know who the current owner of the company was. I walked in and asked the bored looking woman sitting at the front desk, “Is the CEO in today?"

“She is. Do you have an appointment?” she asked.

“I don’t, but I’m an old friend, here on business."

She looked at her computer and back at me and asked, “Name?"

“I’m trying to surprise her,” I said, losing my patience.

She sighed, really not wanting to deal with the likes of me today and said, “Go ahead."

I smiled and headed into the elevator, knowing where I was going. When the elevator arrived at the top floor, I walked into the hallway and the click clack of my heels on the floor was the only thing I heard. As I walked further into the office, I saw a woman with blonde hair sitting at a desk, with her back to me.

I knocked on the frame of the door and she jumped slightly, and turned around to face me. “Hi. Are you the CEO?” I asked.

“I am. Felicity Smoak, and you are?"

“An old friend of Oliver Queen’s. Do you know him?” I asked.

“I do. He’s a close friend,” she replied, and something in her tone told me they currently were, or had been way more than friends.

I raised my eyebrow and she asked, “Can I help you?"

“No, I just had some intel you knew him and wanted to check it out,” I replied.

“Intel?” she asked.

“Yeah,” I replied, pulling out my badge, thanking the heavens I had brought it with me, “Agent Springfield, FBI."

“Springfield? Like Rick Springfield?” she asked.

“Yeah. My parents were into classic rock. Call me Hannah,” I replied.

She quirked an eyebrow and asked, “Why is the FBI looking for Oliver?"

“We’re not looking for him, but we have intel that suggests things have been happening over here, and his return from where ever he was four years ago seems to be the thing that set it off. I’d like to meet and have a conversation with him so I can get his opinion,” I replied.

“Oh. Well, he’s the mayor now, so I’m sure he’s in the mayor’s office somewhere,” she told me, her eyes shifting all over the room.

“Alright. Thank you Felicity, and good luck with your company,” I told her as I left.

When I left the building, I walked over to the nearest coffee shop, needing to caffinate after that conversation with Felicity. When I walked in, the smell of coffee enveloped me, and I relaxed for the first time all morning. I had forgotten how stressful working undercover could be and I was also reminded how much I love coffee. I was almost at the front of the line when a voice shouted out, “Hannah?"

I looked back and was met with a version of Oliver Queen. My eyes widened, and my mouth formed into a small “O”. The last time I had seen Oliver, he was handsome, but now, I mean he could have any woman he wanted. He was buff as hell, his piercing blue eyes looked like they had seen a world of pain, and he looked very uncomfortable in the shop. “Oliver Queen? Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, Mr. Mayor,” I replied.

He walked up and said, “What are you doing in Star City?"

“A small job. I move around a lot. How are you? I got wind of what happened. And Star City?” I replied.

I could see him shut down, and it was then I knew that Oliver had seen death too much in the last nine years. I ordered my coffee, and when it was handed to me, Oliver and I walked out of the shop and onto the street. I let him lead, and we just talked about life for both of us, and I could tell he was holding stuff back. I finished my coffee and said, “I need to get back to work, but please call me if you need something okay?” I asked, handing him my number.

He nodded and we went our separate ways. I walked around the city for the rest of the day, and when the sun finally set, I saw the night life erupt from the center of the city. I had never liked that about Star City, and as I wandered around, I noticed I was close to an abandoned office building. As I walked around it, I was passed by a figure on a bike. I got super nervous, because I had heard about this vigilante, The Green Arrow, that had been around since Oliver got back. I realized that the man on the bike was The Green Arrow. He was followed by a large van, and I assumed The Green Arrow was working with a team.


	6. Chapter 6

As I watched the bike and van roll past me, I knew I wanted to follow them, so I walked into an alleyway, and shifted. I made myself invisible and began to follow the bike and van through the streets, wanting to know who it was under that hood. As the bike rode faster, I noticed we were getting to a creepier part of the city, but I kept going. When the bike and van stopped, the man in the hood stepped off and pretty much parkoured the shit out of a warehouse. Three people exited the van and kind of did the same thing. I ran after him, and when I was inside the warehouse, I could feel him above me, but I just listened, not wanting to make my presence known. I heard a ton of fighting and gun shots, and then I heard a voice say, “Just because you can’t feel your tendons being sliced, doesn’t mean you don’t need them.” I didn’t recognize the voice, but I knew if I followed the bike back, I would figure out who it was under the hood. I also heard people whispering, and I think they were placing charges around the building.

The people left the building, and I followed them, and then the building went up in flames. I got back to the alleyway, shifted and began tailing the bike and van on foot. It took a lot of energy, but I called on the spirits to keep me going. They gave me the boost I needed and I trailed them back to that same office. I pulled out my phone and reasearched what the building was, and I found out that it had been Oliver Queen’s campaign headquarters when he was running for mayor. It was then I realized, that if Oliver owned this building, and The Green Arrow was exiting the building, then Oliver and The Green Arrow either knew each other or were the same person. I pulled out my phone, and texted Sam saying: Get Dean. Big development.

He replied: Where have you been? I was worried sick!

I said: Working the case, what have you been doing?

He didn’t have a response, so I headed back to the hotel we were staying at and Sam texted saying he and Dean were in the room that Sam and I were sharing. When I got up there, I took a deep breath before walking in, and before I was more than two steps in, Sam was wrapping me in his arms. “Hi,” I said, but it was muffled by Sam’s broad shoulders. 

He released me and said, “What’s the news?"

“I know who The Green Arrow is. I saw him ride past me tonight with his team, so I shifted and when he finished his work, he ran back to the building that was Oliver Queen's campaign office when he was running for mayor. I met Felicity Smoak today, the owner of Palmer Tech, and she told me that Oliver is Mayor. I think Oliver and Felicity are working together, and Oliver either knows the person who is The Green Arrow, or is The Green Arrow. I’m going to text Oliver tomorrow and have a private meeting with him. Before he meets you two, he needs to know that I won’t sell him out. Neither of you can either. I also think I saw his other three team members out with him tonight. They all seemed a little green, but they looked like they had potential. Once I meet with Oliver, we can set up a group meeting and we can all meet. Good?” I asked.

“Uh, yeah. You think you’ll be okay if he doesn’t agree with you?” Sam asked, the wariness evident in his voice.

“Sam, would I plan something if I didn’t have a contingency?” I asked.

He sighed and shook his head. I looked over at Dean and said, "I’m tired and I’m sure I have a long day ahead of me. Go so I can sleep."

He left and I curled up with Sam in the bed and he whispered, “Good luck tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

I met Oliver at the coffee shop from yesterday, and when he saw me, he stood up and said, “Walk and talk?"

“Works for me,” knowing he probably didn’t like the big crowds anymore. As we walked we made small talk. He told me about what he has been up to since getting home, I told him about some of the things I did since we had last seen each other. It wasn’t awkward, but I think we both knew we weren’t there to make small talk. He stopped and looked at me, saying, “I know you want to ask something."

“Don’t want to ask, actually, but want to tell,” I told him.

“Tell away then."

“I know you have an association with or are The Green Arrow,” I told him.

His face changed from one of shock, to anger, to rage, and then to something similar to relief. “How’d you figure it out so fast?"

“I saw you last night. You and your team rode right past me. I have some skills and I was able to follow you to that warehouse where you threatened that guy, and then I followed you back to your former campaign office. I met Felicity Smoak yesterday and she told me you were mayor. When you went into that building, I knew it could only mean one thing,” I explained.

“Wow. If it was that easy for you, then I wonder how long it will take everyone else,” he said.

“Don’t a lot of people already know? It has been four years. I’m sure everyone who you want to know, already knows. You’re secret’s safe with me. I have a couple of people that I brought because we heard about the happenings. I want to meet your team, too."

“Figured you would. Let’s meet for lunch at Big Belly Burger,” he suggested.

“Hell no. For one, I don’t eat there, and two, it’s too public. We'll meet at the campaign office for lunch. We can meet in your secret lair that I know is over there. You don’t have to show us your lair, or whatever, I just want to meet your people, and I think you might like mine."

He nodded, knowing he had no room to maneuver.

\--

Myself, Sam, and Dean, were standing outside the campaign office. I heard footsteps approaching and when I looked over it was Oliver, and when he got to us he said, “Hi. I’m Mayor Oliver Queen. I am delighted to meet you. If you’ll follow me, I can show you the real reason you’re here."

I nodded and we followed Oliver to an elevator in the building. We all got in and it started it’s descent. When the doors opened, my jaw dropped in shock and when I looked around, Sam and Dean had the same look. This was the place from my dream. We walked in and we all wandered over to different areas. I was frozen in place, but I knew I needed to get it together.

“Alright. I don’t know who you are, but we are willing to help you in any way we can. This is Sam and Dean Winchester. They hunt monsters. You can ask them later,” I explained.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, and said, “Nice to meet you. This is my team, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Curtis Holt, Evelyn Sharp, Rory Regan, and Rene Ramirez."

“Nice to meet you all,” I replied, and I looked up at Sam and he was looking at me and I said in his head, “Should we tell them?"

“I always think honesty is best, but if you disagree we can figure something else out,” he told me.

I reached out to Dean and said, “Should we tell them?"

“They seem like they can handle it,” Dean replied.

“Oliver, are you okay if Sam, Dean, and I call in a friend and then show you something?” I asked.

“Depends on the thing,” he told me.

“Just a new development. I promise Cas is a friend and the development won’t hurt you or anyone.”

Oliver looked around, sighed and nodded. I prayed for a sec and Cas popped in a second later. All of Oliver’s team members, minus Felicity, got into a defensive stance. “I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord,” Cas said.

“Don’t worry. He is no harm to any of you. He will pop in like that, but you will learn to get used to it. We’ll be over there for a minute and Cas will let you know when we are on our way out,” I explained, and then Dean, Sam and I walked over to a darker corner and shifted. I told Cas we were okay to come out so he got everyone’s attention, and when we walked out, I could see the shock on their faces. Dean padded over to Cas, and Sam and I sat down next to one another.

Cas repeated for me, “I didn’t tell you, but I am a Shaman, and before we were sent here, the spirits sent me to a reservation and we were bitten by a dark Shaman. We can shift into our totems now. Also, Sam and I are mates, and Dean and Castiel are mates. Oliver, this is how I followed you the other night."

He looked dumbfounded, and asked, “How did I not see or hear you?"

“I told you, I am a Shaman, so I have the magic, and I made myself invisible,” Cas repeated.

Oliver’s eyes widened, and he then looked thoughtful. He asked, “Can we see you shift?"

“If you want to see us nude, sure,” Cas said for me.

His look shifted, and he shook his head no. The three of us turned around and walked back over to the dark corner. We shifted as quickly as possible, and when we came back, we were all stared at like we were nuts. Felicity was looking directly at me and then asked, “Agent Springfield?"

I chuckled, and said, “Actually I’m just Hannah. Not an FBI agent. But I am here because the spirits sensed an imbalance here. I didn’t know what they meant, but when I got here I immediately noticed the darkness."

Oliver’s expression darkened, and he said, “Yeah. Things haven’t been great around here in the last couple of years, but we’re working on it.”

“Oliver, I know you are an independent person, but I think the spirits sent me here for you and for Star City. I can feel all of the death and destruction that has gone on here, and it’s not good. Before we go any further, I need to sage this place. Oliver will you show me around?” I asked. He seemed hesitant, but before he could say anything, Sam said, “I’ve seen her do this before. It’s something to see, and it’s completely harmless."

He nodded and I dug around in my bag and pulled out my sage. I lit the bundle, wafting the smoke around the room, allowing it to calm me down and cleanse the room of bad energy. I felt the same bad energy from Oliver as I did from Dean. Maybe I would pull out these guys’ totems too, and they would work with them. As I was walking out of the last room, I saw everyone staring at me with varrying degrees of shock and awe, but Sam was looking at me like I was the best thing ever.

Felicity was staring at me and she asked, “How can you tell what’s gone on here?”

“I told you. I’m a Shaman. I can sense the energies in a space. The one’s here are very negative."

She frowned and I could tell she had more to say, but was holding back. I would talk to her soon, I just needed to find the right time.


	8. Chapter 8

After spending a few weeks in Star City with Oliver and Co., I was pacing around the lair and I asked, “Oliver, do you have anything important going on right now?”

“I always have important things going on, but that’s what I have a deputy mayor for. What do you need from me?” he asked.

“I don’t need anything from you but your time. Because I am a Shaman, I am trained to help all of you find your inner peace. I can help you by pulling out your totems. It will help you deal with all that has happened to you all. Sam and Dean can attest, me doing this will help you out. I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t think it would make a difference. Any objections?” I asked.

“What will they look like?” Rory asked.

“It depends on the person. Mine is a tiger, Sam’s is a bear, and Dean’s is a cougar. They are chosen based on personality,” I explained, “Again, any objections?"

No one seemed to have any, so I looked to Castiel and he popped out to get me ingredients, and when he popped back, I had arranged everyone into a circle. Sam and Dean were standing outside of the circle, and when Castiel came back, I performed the same spell I did with Sam and Dean when we were pulling out our totems for the first time.

I changed the words minorly, but just as before, I saw all of their totems materializing before them. I smiled at all of the unique animals that were showing up and it made me grin even wider at the faces that they were all making. As I looked from person to person the people I was most shocked by were Oliver, Felicity, and Evelyn. Oliver was a large lion, but he looked like he had seen it all. I looked over to Dean and I could see him flashing back to the first time he saw Brother Cougar. He walked over without my asking and took Oliver and Brother Lion over to another corner to work it out. Felicity’s totem was a huge white Wolf. It was brilliant, and she was a stunning creature. I noticed Felicity was shocked beyond belief and she looked at me and asked, “Why?"

“Wolves tend to represent intelligence and patience. A white one means that you have a pure soul within you. She’s stunning, Felicity. Go take a walk with her, okay?” She nodded and wandered off, Sister Wolf following her. I looked over to Evelyn, who had Brother Fox sitting on the floor in front of her. I frowned a little and she looked at me with a shocked face. “Hello Brother Fox. How are you?” I asked.

The small fox looked at me and said, “I am well, Sister Hannah."

“Glad to hear. Evelyn, I know its a little on the nose, but I think you know why your totem is a fox. From the moment I met you I knew something was off. If you hurt anyone, I will find a way to hurt you back,” I whispered lowly.

She gulped, and I stood up a little straighter. "I’m going to check on Dean and Oliver,” I told everyone, and then I looked to Sam, and asked, “Keep an eye on them please? And let me know if anything happens?” He nodded and I walked off to make sure that Oliver was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

I wandered around the lair for a little, and when I came upon Oliver and Dean, I was gratified to see Dean really working with Oliver, trying to get him out of his own head and focused on healing Brother Lion. I could hear Brother Lion calling out to me, and I knew it would take way more than one session for Oliver and his totem to come to terms with one another. I walked up and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, and he looked back at me with a sad look in his eyes. I whispered, "Do you mind shifting and taking Brother Lion with you? I need to speak with Oliver, and Brother Lion needs time to heal. I know Oliver will take time, and I think I may need you to remain shifted for a period to help him out. Is that okay?"

He nodded, walked away, and I sat down next to Oliver and grabbed his hand. I could feel his hand's tight grip on mine, like it was the only thing keeping him from floating away. We sat like that for a while, and I heard Dean pad over, and he said, "I spoke with Sam, and we both think it would be wise for us to take care of Brother Lion, so you can focus on Oliver. I know he needs time, and Sam is explaining what is going on to everyone. I'm sure they'll be understanding with everything they've all been through. What do you think?"

"I love the idea, Dean. I'm going to take Oliver somewhere far away from here for a while. I think I'm going to go back to the reservation, but I'm going to need to make a few calls for the reservation to prepare some things for me. I'm going to ask someone if I can use their car. You can get in touch with me through the bond, so if you need anything, please let me know," I explained.

Brother Cougar nodded, I stood up, and lifted Oliver, calling upon the spirits to help. I placed a kiss on Brother Cougar's head and he remained behind with Brother Lion to begin helping him in the healing process. As I walked, I began thinking about the best way to help Oliver heal the wounds he had inflicted upon himself. As I walked back toward the group, they all looked my way, and their faces showed their surprise. I took a deep breath and said, "I need to take Oliver for a while. He and his totem are in bad shape. Sam and Dean will remain here with Brother Lion and all of you need to help them in any way you can. Sam and Dean both will be shifting intermittently in order to help Brother Lion heal. They will speak through each other, and when I return, I hope Oliver will be in a better place, and he will be able to rejoin with Brother Lion in peace. I will need to borrow someone's car, if that's okay?"

Felicity looked at me, her Wolf standing protectively behind her, and she said, "Take mine. Sister Wolf told me some things and I feel that she needs to stay here with Brother Lion." I nodded at Felicity, and looked to Sister Wolf. I heard her whisper, "He holds so much in, he can't even see he's her mate. I need to go to Brother Lion."

I nodded and replied, "Brother Cougar is there. Be of assistance to him, please."

She nodded and padded off, and I walked out to Felicity’s car and placed Oliver in the passenger seat. I began the drive to the reservation and made a phone call to the head of the council. She picked up on the first ring and we discussed some strategies that could be used to help Oliver's soul heal. I liked her idea of a soul retrieval, but Oliver still had a soul, it was just frayed into a thousand pieces. After I got off the phone with her, I thought over other ideas and a memory that wasn't mine, it seemed like my father's, flowed into my head. It showed him doing a soul restoration, and I immediately knew that is what I needed to do. I called back at the reservation and asked that the teepee be cleared of all things except a bed and the fire pit, and I asked that only several bags of saline be left in the teepee along with the bed and fire pit. I was going to perform a multi-day sweat ceremony and then I was going to restore Oliver's soul. I was going to be exhausted by the end of it, but I knew Oliver would feel so much better.


	10. Chapter 10

When we finally arrived at the reservation, the entire council was waiting for me at the teepee, and when they saw me carrying Oliver, their faces soured. I explained, "He needs immediate help. I know it's not ideal, but he needed to be away from his home in order for his totem to heal. Brother Lion was almost gone, and all of his friends are back at his home helping him heal, while I am here healing his soul. We are going to do a long sweat ceremony, and then I am going to perform a soul restoration. I need a few of you to guard the teepee, and a few of you to keep the steam rolling on the fire. One person needs to be in charge of keeping Oliver and I hydrated because we are going to be sweating out our weight in water. Is everyone willing to help?"

They nodded and everyone set to work, getting the fire going, and setting up the saline bags, while I brought Oliver into the teepee, and saw the loose pants that were laid out for him. I stripped him out of his clothes, which was a task because he was tense and I couldn't get him to relax. But, finally, I was able to get him into the pants, and I changed into a loose pair of pants and a loose shirt. I laid him down on the mat, and he was curled in on himself. His hand was still locked to mine, and I let him have it and I placed the other on his head and began my chant. Ever so slowly, I saw him begin to relax, and that's when the sweat began to break out on his skin. He began thrashing around, but with my strength of will and the sheer force of the spirits, he didn't move.

\--

I didn't know if it had been hours or days, but I was soaked in sweat, and Oliver was just as soaked with a mix of sweat and tears. I knew he had seen hell on the island, I just didn't expect to see what I did. When my eyes opened, I could feel my skin covered in sweat and in salt. Oliver looked similar, and I felt a presence next to mine. I looked over and one of the elders was looking over at me and I asked, "How long?"

"About a week," he replied.

I gasped and reached out to Sam immediately saying, "I hope you're okay. Sorry if I was unreachable. I was in Oliver's head for a week."

He replied, "It's okay. Sister Tiger kept Dean and me updated."

I sighed in relief and said, "I need a few more days and then I should be back with Oliver. Tell everyone he is going to need some time. How's Brother Lion?”

“He’s as good as can be expected. Things are really rough for him right now, and the only thing keeping him calm are the presence of Sister Wolf, Dean, and I. Dean is currently the one shifted, but neither of us has gotten much rest in the last week because Brother Lion is lashing out. I think he may need some of your help. Sister Wolf is helping and she has been telling Dean and I all she knows of Oliver’s history from Felicity. Everyone else is hanging around. Having their totems out tripped them out for a few days, but now they love having them around. Brother Lynx, which is Rory’s totem, seems to be sidling up to Brother Fox, which is different. I find it a bit unusual, because they don’t seem to have any feelings for each other."

“It’s not uncommon for two lonely totems to latch to one another. Poor Rory has lost everything, and Evelyn has nothing. Please keep an eye on her for me? I got a funky energy read from her,” I asked of Sam. He agreed and I felt the bond fade away. Because I was covered in sweat and salt, it was difficult to stand up, and so I asked for help in getting the needles out of mine and Oliver’s arms, and off the ground. When I reached the outside of the teepee, I was doused with cool water, and it felt like heaven on my dry, cracked skin. I hauled Oliver off the bed and repeated the same actions on him, clearing his skin of the salt and sweat, making sure that no spot was left uncleared. I had explained what I wanted for the soul retrieval before the sweat began, so when I was brought the mixture I needed, and I saw that Oliver was still dead to the world, I figured now was better then never.

I began painting the symbols on Oliver’s chest and each one I completed, glowed a little brighter than the last, until the final one glowed the brightest of them all. Once they were painted, I painted two matching sigils on the palms of my hands and began a different chant than the one I used for the sweat. The sigils began burning brighter, and I knew that Oliver wasn’t going to feel anything, so I moved my sigiled hands over his chest, continuing to chant, until there was a glowing ball sitting above Oliver, at eye level with me. The ball looked to be turning in on itself, a symbol that Oliver’s soul was tortured and harmed. I changed my chant and saw the writhing of the ball slow down and then stop. It was still mid-writhe, so I needed to stretch out his soul and get it to relax. I began manipulating my hands, and the way my hands moved, his soul followed. I massaged out every kink and break, until his soul was one contiguous ball of light. I wouldn’t know if what I had done worked, until his soul was back in his body and he was awake. I changed my chant one more time, and the sigils on his chest began glowing again and the ball above him faded out. I placed a sleeping spell over him so he would at least sleep peacefully for six to eight more hours. I got up, stretched out and headed out of the teepee, where the council was sitting waiting.

I bid them all peace and they got up and returned to their homes. I pulled off the water soaked pants and shirt and shifted, so I could have some time to rest as well, while Sister Tiger kept watch. I could tell she had been in contact with Brother Lion, and I could feel his frantic energy feeding off of our’s, but I knew all would turn out right.


	11. Chapter 11

Sister Tiger POV

I heard a noise. My eyes opened up and when I turned around, I noticed Brother Oliver shifting his position in the small bed. When I looked into him, rather than at him, things seemed to be better then they were a week ago, but he still had a long way to go. I knew that Brother Lion was worried because he couldn’t do anything to help Oliver, and Oliver hadn’t even been aware of Brother Lion’s presence, but his self hatred was affecting both his soul and Brother Lion. All Brother Lion wanted was to be free, and he couldn’t have that freedom trapped inside Oliver’s cyclical self hatred. I tried to calm him as best I could when Hannah was in the sweat, but I could only do so much from the reservation. Well, Hannah wants to shift. I guess I will have to keep guessing from inside her head.

—  
Hannah POV

After I shifted back to human, I pulled back on the loose pants and shirt, both of which were stiff with dried salt and water from the events of the sweat and those that followed. I wanted to be by Oliver’s side when he woke up in order to help guide him through some things. He needed to re-learn self love and I knew it was going to be a long road for him and everyone around him. I think the first step was mending his and Felicity’s relationship. They were obviously mates and they were happy for the year they were together, until Felicity found out about Oliver’s kid. Things had gone downhill from there, but I could sense that Felicity held no ill will toward Oliver for that anymore, and Oliver decided he needed to punish himself for his action’s regarding his son. I was thinking about the best way to do it when I felt him stir next to me. His eyes fluttered open, and when he saw me I could see the confusion etched on his face. “Where am I?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep and raspy from lack of use.

“You’re on my reservation. I took you here after I saw the shape Brother Lion was in. He was nearly dead because of your self hatred and low self esteem. Totems can only survive when they are within a balanced human being, and knowing you before the wreck, you were never balanced, but it got way more off because of the island and I was able to pick up the imbalance when I first saw you in that coffee shop. I brought you here to give Brother Lion a chance to recover, although I think I’m going to have to do a session with him because Dean, Sam, and Sister Wolf are having trouble. When you feel up to it and ready to truly face the self pity, and all of the darkness, you let me know and you can go back to Star City. But, until you are ready, you will be here, resting and I will be working on you in order to restore some order within you. Do you feel any different?” I asked, trying to see whether my soul restoration had worked.

“I feel brighter, I guess,” he told me.

“Brighter how?” I asked, because I needed a specific answer in order to know if everything had worked.

“I don’t know. Before, I always felt like there was this darkness inside me, and now I don’t feel any at all. It’s almost like someone took a scrubber to my insides and now they’re clean,” he explained.

I grinned and said, “It worked!”

“Wait, what worked?”

“My soul restoration!” I squealed, “I did a week long sweat with you, and then I pulled out your soul and restored it to it’s balanced state. Because your soul is now balanced, I’m sure there is more light in you then has ever been before. But we still need to balance out that head of yours, and that is the part that I can’t do for you. That’s why you have to decide to come back to Star City with me.”

He looked at me, his eyes wide, and then responded, “What can I do? I’m already beyond repair.”

I looked at him shocked and then made a decision. I passed him the dress shirt he had been wearing and his shoes, and said, “Follow me.”

He looked at me incredulously, and I said, “Oliver, you move now, or I make you move.”

He threw the shirt on, and stood up. I could feel the stiffness in him, so I helped him walk with me out of the teepee, and he stood in front of the entrance and I said, "Close your eyes."

He resolutely obeyed, and I projected an image of what the reservation looked like before I came and took out the old witch. I could feel Oliver trying to understand what was happening, and I said, "This is what the reservation looked like before I got my hands on it. That looks pretty beyond repair, right?"

He nodded and so I followed up with, "Open your eyes."

He did as asked, and I saw the understanding flash over his face. He looked down at me and I said, "Nothing is beyond repair, Oliver. We just need to find what is broken and why. I know you want to be happy and have a good life, right?"

He nodded and then I Ied him back into the teepee, and he sat down on the bed and looked up at me and I could see the pain and lack of faith in himself. I then made an executive decision. I pulled out my phone and called Felicity. She picked up on the second ring and said, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Felicity. I need you to tell me what Sister Wolf told you when you spoke."

I could hear her bristle over the phone and she then said, "She told me that she and Brother Lion were mates, which makes Oliver and I perfect for each other. She also told me that Brother Lion was close to dead because of how Oliver was treating himself. He needs to recognize his pain and face it, or Brother Lion and Sister Wolf will never be able to be together. If they don't get together, Sister Wolf may need to move on and find a new mate."

I hung up the phone and looked into Oliver's eyes and saw the jealousy in them. “See?” I asked, “You need to face this, or there is no doubt in my mind that Felicity will move on from you and there will be no more chances.”

I saw the tears gathering in his eyes and he asked, voice as small as a mouse, “How?”

“That’s where I come in. I’m going to teach you the techniques of meditation and centering that the old ones taught me. It will take some serious concentration and work on your part, but I know you can do it. Once you feel up to it, I will take you to my home and we can both get cleaned up. I need to speak with Sam and Dean for a while, so now, you can just relax. Okay?”

He nodded and I helped him lie down on his back, so he could close his eyes and breathe.


	12. Chapter 12

After I was sure Oliver was resting, I grabbed my phone and headed over to Felicity’s car, so I could have some privacy. I pulled up Sam’s number and dialed, placing the phone on speaker, so I could process my thoughts out loud. Dean was the one to pick up and he answered, “Hey Hannah. Everything okay?”

“Everything is as okay as it’s going to get for now. I need to speak with both you and Sam. Is he shifted right now?” I asked.

“No, he’s actually working with John on training the recruits. He’s playing bad guy,” Dean replied, and I could hear the grin in his voice.

I sighed and muttered, “Well, there’s worse things he could be doing. Can you go and grab him for me? I need both of you for this.”

He replied in the affirmative and I heard the sound of him walking around and then I heard the distinct sound of grunting and groaning that was associated with fighting. As I heard the footsteps stop, so did the fighting, and I heard Dean mutter some words to Sam, and then the fighting resumed, as their footsteps retreated. When they stopped, I heard Sam ask, “Is everything okay Hannah?”

“Things are good. Oliver is resting until I’m done here and then we’ll both go back to the house, so we can get cleaned up. We both are physically spent, and we both need food and rest. He has agreed to let me help him, but I need to figure out what the fuck to do. His walls are higher than ever, and I need to figure out a way to lower them. I’m struggling with him,” I reported.

There was silence on the other line, and I could tell they were both thinking. I heard one of them walk away, and I asked, “What’s going on?”

“Sam just went to grab John. We don’t know Oliver well enough, and John does. Also his sister Thea has been looking for him. Do you mind calling her so you can explain? The city needs him as mayor,” Dean explained.

“Sure. I’ll give her a call after I hang up with you. How’re things going with Brother Lion?” I asked.

“As good as could be expected, I guess. He’s incredibly traumatized, and he is afraid of hurting people, but I can feel the predator begging to get out. Oliver has honed himself to be a hardcore predator, and Brother Lion just wants a chance to exercise that muscle to the extent he needs to, not to the extent that Oliver lets him. But between Sam, myself, and Sister Wolf, we’ve been trying to keep him calm. His stress levels are higher than they should be, and no one can get him to calm down. He’s prowling around the lair, watching everyone, never stopping moving. Kind of like I was when I had the Mark of Cain,” Dean replied.

I sighed, a plan formulating in my head. I heard more footsteps coming back and I heard Sam say, “Hannah? I’m going to put John on the line. He knows Oliver better than any of us, and I think he can give you some insight. I’m going to go back to training with everyone. Love you.”

“Love you too, and please be safe. I don’t want you to be all bruised up when I get back,” changing the tone in my voice just a little, to send Sam a new message.

He chuckled, and I could hear Dean scoff on the other end. They left and I said to John, “Alright John, tell me what you know.”

He chuckled to himself, “I wish I could tell you things, Hannah. All I know about Oliver Queen is that he is a predator. He hunts for a living, but he, for some reason, doesn’t allow himself to kill. I think he is afraid that the world will see him the way he does. He sees himself as nothing better than trash. The world though, and the people who know him, see him as a hero. Even the people who don’t know him as The Green Arrow see him as a hero. He has done a better job being the mayor than anyone in the city. Everyone who was mayor before Oliver has either died, or been seriously harmed. Oliver has been successful in not getting killed, and in doing the actual things that the mayor needs to do. I just want him to see that he has worth. He needs to know that the things he did on that island, yes, they turned him into a predator, but they also turned him into a version of himself that he could have never expected. He is a better person than he was before the island. Yes, he has killed, but looking at the tally of people that he killed, he has saved more. The people that he killed on that island, he killed to survive. The things he did and the people he met shaped him into a predator, but he doesn’t allow himself to be that because of the fear. I wish I could tell you more, but there isn’t much I know.”

“That’s plenty, John. Thank you for the explanation. We’ll be back soon so Oliver can get back to being mayor and such. Is there any other news?” I asked.

“Nothing yet. Felicity is so worried, she hasn’t been doing her research, but Curtis is keeping us updated,” he replied.

I smiled and asked, “Can I have Thea Queen’s phone number? I told Sam I would call so I could explain everything. She needs answers, as the mayors assistant.”

He relayed the number to me and we hung up, me feeling better about the things that I was going to do with Oliver. I think the first step has to be getting him to hunt again. Not just to hunt, but hunting to kill. I thought about taking him out into the reservations woods, but then I realized it was probably highly illegal to hunt in protected land, and Oliver didn’t have arrows or anything he needs to hunt with. This was going to be one of the toughest jobs I had ever done, but I think it was going to be worth it. Not just for me, but for Oliver and everyone who knew him.


	13. Chapter 13

After I got off the phone with John, I made a phone call to Thea, and explained who I was and what I was doing with Oliver. She was rightfully concerned, and I told her she had nothing to worry about. When I got out of Felicity’s car, and wandered back over to my teepee, I was surprised to find Oliver right as I had left him, although this time his eyes were open and he seemed on edge. “Hey, everything okay?” I asked.

“Yeah. Just a little overwhelmed. Lots to think about,” he replied, his voice sounding far away.

“Well, that’s why we’re here. To help you organize those things, and make sure you can handle them. Get up and grab your stuff. I’m taking you back to my place so we can both shower and eat something because I know you’re starving,” I told him.

He got up slowly, and we both made the trek to my home. I was nervous because this was the first time anyone other than Sam, Dean, or Castiel had been in my house. I loved Oliver, but I knew somehow he was going to mess with things. When we got to the front door, I looked at Oliver and said, “Alright, I need you to take a deep breath. My home is a safe space, and you are the first person outside of the pack to be here.”

“Pack?” Oliver asked.

“Sam, Dean, myself, and Castiel are a pack. They’re the only people I’ve allowed in here. My house will take some getting used to, but I know you can do it. While you’re in the shower, I’ll get the guest room set up, and get you a set of clean clothes from home. Work for you?” I asked.

He nodded, taking a deep breath. I opened the door, and we both walked in. The smell of sage and lemon filled my nose and relaxed me. Oliver seemed to stiffen when we entered, and I whispered, “Relax.” He seemed to calm slightly, and when we walked into the guest room, I could feel him relax even more. I showed him the faucet in the shower and then left him alone. I prayed to Castiel, and he came a moment later. I asked him if he would be willing to take Felicity back to Oliver’s and pack him a bag for a week and bring a quiver of arrows and his bow. He nodded and told me he would be back soon. While he was gone and Oliver was in the shower, I checked to see if there was anything in the fridge that we could eat. As I looked through the fridge I didn’t see anything, but I knew I had leftover stew in the freezer, that I had made a few weeks ago, when it started to cool down. I grabbed it out of the freezer and put it on the stove to warm up. After I finished that, I headed to mine and Sam’s room, to pick out some clean clothes. I grabbed a pair of leggings and a loose tank top, and when that was done, I thought I heard Castiel come in, so I headed to the living room to see him standing there with two bags. He handed them both to me and said, “The black one is for Oliver, and the green one is the arrows and bow. Good luck, and tell Oliver that Felicity and John send their love.”

“Will do Cas. Tell Dean and Sam I send mine, and we should be back within a week.”

He nodded and then poofed away. I headed up to the guest room to hear Oliver was still in the shower. I went in and placed his bag on the bed, and then went to my room to check out his arrows. As I looked through the bag, I realized Oliver saw the bow and arrows as extentions of himself, and each arrow he fired he was giving a part of himself away, and he needed to let that go. I needed to teach him that shooting these arrows was not shooting away pieces of himself, but making himself stronger. From my understandng of the reservation, they found bows and arrows to be sacred, and the people who used them were special. Maybe I would work with him and try to get him to reframe his thinking about the bow and arrows as not a weapon, but a sacred ritual. I heard the water turn off, and I then went into mine and Sam’s bathroom and flipped on the water. I went to knock on the door of the guest room, but I decided to let Oliver have a moment to himself. He was going to be spending so much time around me in the next week, I’m sure he was going to be tired of me by the end of the week. I hopped in the shower and the hot water felt heavenly on my skin and I was able to relax, finally.

When I was done, I toweled off and pulled on my clean clothes and went to go and check on my stew. I was met with the sight of Oliver sitting at my kitchen table, staring at the stove longingly. I chuckled, and said, “Food’s coming. I promise.”

He smiled and when I placed the dish in front of him he began to greedily eat. I did the same and when we were both full, I said, “I have a plan for tomorrow, but I need you to trust me, okay? Can you do that?”

He looked hesitant for a moment, and then slowly nodded. I smiled and said, “I need rest in my own bed and I know you need proper rest in a proper bed, but tomorrow we are going to start getting you in tip top shape for Felicity and for Brother Lion, because heaven knows all of you need it."


	14. Chapter 14

When I woke up this morning, I was provisionally excited. I had slept like a rock, and my dreams didn’t seem to foretell anything terrible happening, so I was hopeful. I got down and started making breakfast, and when I heard Oliver shuffle in, I could tell he was not doing well. Physically he looked completely wiped, and I could see his aura and that wasn’t doing much better. “Morning. We’re going on a hike today. You feeling up for it?” I asked.

He looked at me incredulously for a moment and then said, “Uh, yeah. Where?”

“Right here on the reservation. These woods are protected. Although we won’t be able to hunt in them, I have a theory,” I explained.

Oliver looked at me expectantly and when I didn’t reply he added, “Would you care to elaborate on that plan?”

I chuckled and replied, “That would ruin the surprise.”

Oliver frowned and sat at the table, while I served him some food. As I placed it in front of him, my phone began to ring and when I saw it was Sam calling, I held up a finger to Oliver and answered with an, “Is everything okay?”

I could tell Sam was hesitating, but he finally said, “Not really? I’m not completely sure what is going on and Felicity won’t elaborate.”

“Uhhhh, you mind telling me what’s up?” I asked, concerned.

“I don’t know if you would believe me, but some guy just showed up here kind of out of nowhere and Felicity won’t explain who he is or what he is or why he's here. She told me to talk to you about talking to Oliver. She wouldn’t even tell us his name,” Sam said.

I sighed and said, “Alright. I’m putting Oliver on the phone and I want you to grab Felicity.”

He replied in the affirmative and I handed Oliver the phone, saying, “Someone is in Star City that you know, and Felicity won’t tell them who it is. Please tell her that Sam and Dean are trustworthy, and they won’t hurt whoever this is?”

He looked confused and then nodded at me. He put the phone up to his ear, and said, “Felicity?”

They had a hushed conversation and I was piddling about the kitchen, grabbing food for myself and starting to clean, as not to intrude on Oliver’s conversation with Felicity. I knew he needed time to fix what was broken between them, and I wanted to give that to them. I heard him say, “Felicity, it is all okay. I appreciate you running it by me, but I want you to know that as long as I am here with Hannah, you make the call. Anyone that comes that you are familiar with, don’t feel the need to keep the secret from Sam and Dean. I am working on myself right now, and I need to know that things are all okay, or I know I won’t succeed.” I took that to mean that they were almost done, so I headed back into the dining room, just as Oliver was holding out the phone. I grabbed it and spoke to Sam for a few more minutes and then decided it was time to go.

I let Oliver finish eating, while I headed upstairs to pack up Oliver’s things, along with some of my own. I knew this would take time, but based on what I had just heard Oliver tell Felicity, he was in it until the end. I was proud of him for that, because he finally felt like he deserved my help and that he needed it.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam POV

After I hung up the phone with Hannah, Felicity was looking at the young man standing before us. It seemed like everyone but Dean and I knew who he was, but no one wanted to say anything. Felicity looked at us and took a deep breath. “So, this here is Barry Allen.”

Dean and I looked between each other and I said, “And? What is so interesting about Barry Allen that you couldn’t tell us that before?”

Felicity looked at Barry, and a small grin came to her face. Before I could even blink, I saw a red flash of light leave the lair and one second later, I had a salad in my hand and Dean had a burger in his. My jaw was hanging open and Barry said, “That’s why. I’m from Central City, and I’ve known Oliver for a bit. I’m The Flash. And who’re you?”

I put my jaw back where it belonged and cleared my throat, saying, “I’m Sam, and this is my brother Dean. My girlfriend Hannah is an old friend of Oliver’s and the spirit’s brought us here.”

“Spirits?” he asked.

“She’s a shaman. She is on the reservation with Oliver right now, which is why Oliver isn’t here,” I explained.

“Huh. So what are you guys?” he asked.

I looked to Dean and he nodded. I said, “Give me one second and I’ll show you.” I walked off to a private area and shifted quickly. When I walked back out, Dean was ready to translate and when I saw the look on Barry’s face, it was all worth it. “So we were bitten by a dark shaman, and we can shift into our animal spirits. You’ve seen the animals walking around here; those are these guys’ animal spirits that Hannah pulled out. When she get’s back with Oliver maybe she can do the same for you. I can also shift into another animal because a bear doesn’t often fit in,” Dean translated for me.

Barry’s eyes were wide and I turned around and headed back to where I had previously shifted. Once I was back to human, I headed back out and said, “So that’s what we are."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2.22.2018

Hannah POV

Oliver and I had just pulled up to the outer edges of the reservations woods. Oliver looked on edge, but I assume it was because he was unfamiliar, not because he was nervous. We both got out of the car and I said, “Alright. Here’s how this is going to work. I had Cas grab a bow and some arrows from Star City for you. When you were on that island, I know you had to become a hunter, and a murderer in order to survive. I want you to let that predator out again. No mercy. Alright?”

Oliver looked to be fighting himself, and he asked, “Why?”

“Because to me and my people, those who use bows and arrows are sacred. You are a predator Oliver, not a killer. Predators hunt because it is their instinct, not because they want to hurt people. They do it because it is the natural order of things. There is no ill intention behind a predator hunting prey. It’s life. You, Oliver, are a predator, but you have the mindset of prey. You see each kill or attempted kill as bad, when in reality you are balancing the scales and making sure the natural order is kept, just as a predator does. Each time you shoot an arrow, it’s not you losing a piece of yourself, it’s you just being a neutral party. We need to adapt how you view yourself in relationship to the bow and arrow, and how you view yourself in relation to the world.”

Oliver looked shocked, but I saw him start to come around. I handed him his bow and a quiver of arrows, and he asked, “Who am I going to be hunting?”

I smiled and said, “Me.” With that, I stripped right in front of him and changed into my wolf form. While the reservation knew I was a tiger, I think it still freaked them out a little bit and so I refrained from shifting into the tiger form when I was on the reservation. I stalked off, leaving Oliver looking dumbfounded.

Oliver POV

After Hannah, in her wolf form, stalked off, I took a calming breath and began to remove layers that would slow me down. I was left in my thin sweat pants, and a loose wifebeater. I slung the quiver of arrows over my shoulder and prepared to run into the woods. I wasn’t familiar with these woods, but I would figure them out eventually. I stalked off in the direction that I saw Hannah go and I immediately was met with prints. I followed them, but sooner than I would have liked, the trail went cold. I stopped where I was and closed my eyes. I smelled the air, and listened to the forest around me. I heard a rustling to my left and my eyes snapped open and I saw Hannah’s wolf form dart past me. I nocked an arrow and let it fly. If she had been a second slower I would have hit her, but I didn’t. I went after her at a dead sprint, and before I knew it, I had lost her in the woods again. I paused again, listening for the sounds of her movements, and was unhappy to find that I couldn’t hear her. I opened my eyes again, and looked through the woods again. I saw a flash of deep golden-blonde fur dart in front of me again, and this time, I nailed the wolf right in the flank, but the arrow just glanced off of it. But, the animal fell down as if it had been really shot. Just as I was about to freak out, the wolf began to shift and I realized that it was Hannah that I had shot. I ran over and she smiled at me and said, “Well done, Oliver.”

Hannah POV

After I shifted back and Oliver was looking over me, he said, “Wait, what?”

“I said, well done, Oliver.”

“I shot you!” he shouted.

“Didn’t I tell you that was the point?” I asked, trying to remind him that this was the point of the exercise.

“You told me the point was to hunt.”

“Yes, and I told you that you were going to be hunting me. That’s what you did Oliver. You hunted me,” I told him as I stood up.

Oliver gaped at me and I said, “I’m going to shift back to wolf and meet you back at the car. Oliver you have good intentions. Make sure that you let those intentions lead you rather than your percieved fears or doubts.”

I shifted back and raced off to the car. I made it before Oliver did and when I was shifted and dressed I leaned against the back of the car in order to wait for Oliver. I saw him come out in a few minutes, and he looked at me as if I was crazy. “What?” I asked.

“How can you have so much trust in me?” he asked.

“Oliver, I trust you because I know that you don’t have ill intentions. Through the bow and arrow you do good for your home and whether or not you yourself believe it, your team does, and the city does,” I told him forcefully.

He stared back at me and I opened the trunk and had him put the bow and arrows into the trunk. We got back into the car and headed back to the teepee, so I could meditate with Oliver. When we pulled up Oliver asked, “What are we doing here?”

“Centering and meditating. I know you don’t give yourself time during the day or when you’re with the team, so I am going to teach you what the old one’s taught me, and when we get back to Star City, I am helping you build a meditation room in every space you inhabit. So your apartment, the mayor’s office, and the lair. Whether you like it or not, you are going back to Felicity and the team better then you left and this is one of the ways in which you will improve. Now, is there a time when you stop thinking?” I asked.

He looked thoughtful for about half a moment and then said, “Right before I’m about to get into a fight.”

I thought for just a second, and then said, “Alright then. Before we enter the teepee, please remove your shoes and shirt. Stay here for a minute while I get a few things set up.” He did as asked, and I headed in and began to burn some inscence. I let the smoke drift around for a little bit, and I changed into a pair of pants and a shirt similar to those that I wore for the sweat. I opened the flap of the teepee for Oliver and welcomed him in. I asked, “When you were training for fighing, did you have a stance that you started in consistently?”

He, again, looked thoughtful for a moment, and then settled into a beginning karate pose. His feet were set widely apart, his knees slightly bent, and his fists sitting at his hips. I don’t know how long that would be comfortable for, but I guess if it worked for Oliver, it would be fine. I sat down on my mat and said, “I want you to close your eyes and picture waves. With each breath in, a wave comes into shore, and with each breath out the shoreline recedes. If any thoughts or feelings come into the mix I want them to be sent out with each outgoing wave. This is a time for letting your mind quiet.”

I saw him close his eyes, and I could see his face relax. But not long after I saw his eye brows crinkle and I reminded, “Relax. This takes time and practice. It was hard for me at first too, but when I stopped focusing on not thinking, I got better. Don’t force yourself not to think, but when thoughts come up, just let them go, like you do when you fire an arrow. You don’t think when you do that do you?”

He shook his head no, so I decided, “Can you get into the stance that you get into before you let an arrow loose? I think that might be the way that will help you relax better.”

He did as asked, and he pulled his right elbow back while his left arm remained out in front of him. “Alright, close your eyes for me and again, picture a wave coming in on your inhale and receding on your exhale. Any thoughts or feelings that come up, I want you to let them go with your exhale and the receding shoreline,” I repeated, watching this time as Oliver settled into a relaxed drawn back position, and his face and body seemed to settle into the stance and I could tell he was getting deeper and deeper into the zone of meditation. “Anything you feel, let yourself feel it. Don’t allow fear and doubt to stop you from feeling emotions. Don’t deny yourself the right to feel everything that has happened to you in the last nine years. It will hurt sometimes, but when you allow yourself to feel them, you free yourself of them. Be present in this moment with me,” I continued, falling into my own trance-like state.

I started to sing, in order to help Oliver center himself. He was doing a nice job with the meditation, but I could tell he was having trouble settling. As I chanted and sang, I saw Oliver’s muscles slowly relax into their position and his face seemed to even out and was now a blank mask. When I stopped chanting, I closed my own eyes and fell into my own meditation, because I knew I needed the time to collect my thoughts and make sure that I was doing as the spirits had asked. I hope Sam and Dean are okay.

—

My eyes fluttered open, and I noticed the temperature had dropped significantly, and it seemed to be around dusk. I checked my watch, and it was about 5:30 in the afternoon. I never meditated that long, but I guess I needed it. When I looked to Oliver, his face was just as relaxed as when I closed my eyes, but I could see the moisture on his face, which meant that he had been crying. I’ve never seen someone cry during a meditation before, but there was a first time for everything. Slowly, I put a hand on Oliver’s heart and began to sing a new song. I figured Oliver was over wraught with emotion, so he was feeling erratic even within his own body. I whispered a few words to him and I could see him slowly coming back into himself. I watched his muscles tense and contract, and his eyes fluttered open. He seemed just as suprised as I was to feel moisture on his face and he looked at me and I shrugged. I didn’t have an explanation for it. “How long?” he asked, voice raspy.

“Longer than I’ve ever meditated before,” I replied, helping him sit down and massage out his stiff muscles. He seemed to be feeling better, and I asked, “The decision is up to you, but do you think you are ready to go back to Star City?”

“I think I am. I feel better than I’ve felt in years, and I know that I have techniques on my side to help me, and I know I always have you. Do you remember the promise we made to each other when we were little?” he asked.

“How could I forget? We promised that no matter what, we would both always be present in each other’s lives,” I relayed back to him, pronouncing the promise with as much vigor as I had left.

He smiled and said, “Well, I hope that promise is still true.”

“Always, Ollie.”

“Thank you, Hannah,” he whispered, voice chocked with emotion.

I smiled at him and helped him stand up and get to Felicity’s car. Since Oliver was ready to go back, I was now forming a plan to help Brother Lion, because he sure as hell needed it, but I was having trouble figuring it out. If Oliver was tough, I had a feeling Brother Lion was going to be the slightest bit tougher. As Oliver and I drove back home, I could feel my stomach clawing for food, so the moment we got back to the house, I pulled out some food and we both ate ravenously. While Oliver was in the shower, I made a quick phone call to Sam and explained the situation. We were going to return tomorrow morning, and I figured we would be back before noon. Sam seemed thrilled by that and he updated me on how thing’s were going. Their mystery guest had supposedly left, but Sam seemed to be impressed by him from what I gathered over the phone. He was excited for me to come back and I was just as excited to see him. He also told me that Sister Wolf seemed to be the only one who could keep Brother Lion calm for longer than a few minutes. When he said that, a genius idea popped into my head and I asked, “Are Dean and Castiel there?”

“Yeah. We're at the hotel. We finished for the day with the crew,” he told me.

“Get them. I have a big question I want to ask all of you.”

He replied in the affirmative, and I heard him call both of them. Once I heard their footsteps pound in, Dean said, “Hi Hannah!”

“Hi Dean,” I said with a smile, even though he couldn’t see it.

“What’s so important?” asked Castiel.

“I just had a brilliant idea, based on what Sam told me about Brother Lion and Sister Wolf. So, how would you feel if we made Oliver and Felicity pack?” I asked, hesitating slightly.

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Sam was the first to speak up, saying, “I don’t know Oliver that well, but based on what I know of Felicity, I think she would make a great addition. You’re the one who knows Oliver the best.”

I thought for a second and asked, “Dean? Castiel? Thoughts?”

“I think we both feel the same as Sam. We all love Felicity, but we don’t know Oliver. But, if you trust him as a member of the pack, then we trust you,” Dean answered.

“Castiel?” I asked, wanting verbal confirmation from him.

“I don’t see anything wrong with that. Plus the pack was getting a little boring with just us four. They’ll add a little spice to our lives, I have no doubt,” Cas replied.

I grinned and said, “Alright. When I get back to Star City tomorrow with Oliver, I’ll sit down and talk with him and Felicity. I think they both will need some time to decide, although after the week I’ve had with Oliver, he might be more open minded than even I think. But, he may not, so better to ask first."


	17. Chapter 17

When we pulled into the parking lot of the campaign office, Sam, Dean, Felicity, and Castiel were waiting for us in the lot. When I saw Sam, I grinned and he grinned right back. When we got out of the car, I ran to Sam and lept into his arms. I missed him so much while I was gone, and although I left for a good reason, it sucked to be away from him for too long. Oliver on the other hand, ran right to Felicity and lifted her into his arms and she let out a quiet squeak. Once she was back on the ground, he pulled her face to his and kissed her. She melted into his kiss and I smiled because a week and a half ago, Oliver would not have done that at all, let alone in front of people. Dean and Castiel were looking on with neutral expressions, and I said, “Alright. Do you want to head inside? We have something very important to discuss.”

Felicity and Oliver looked at me and then at each other, and I knew this was going to go either really well or really badly. I looked up at Sam and he nodded at me. We headed inside, and once we got to the lair, we sat around the big confrence table, and I began, “Okay, so yesterday, when Oliver was resting, I had a genius idea and after discussing it with my pack, which is Sam, Dean, and Castiel, we all wanted to extend the invitation for you two to join the pack. We know it’s kind of random and you’ll have all the time you need to think about it, but we all think it would be good for you two and we need more people. Also it might make it easier to work with Brother Lion for you, Oliver, because he is traumatized. Sam, Dean, Castiel, any thoughts you’d like to add?”

Sam added, “We know you’ll have to think about it, but I want you to know that this is such a gift. It was what showed me that Hannah was my mate. I couldn’t be more grateful for the bite, and having this pack is the best thing I could ask for.”

I grinned as Dean spoke up, “A year ago, I would have tried to kill me. Presently I am happier than ever because of the shift and the pack. The shift forced me to face my shit and I was finally able to recognize my feelings for Castiel. If you have shit to face, this might be the best way to deal with it, and see through it to what is important.”

Felicity and Oliver looked at each other, and the said in unison, “We’ll think about it.”

I smiled and asked, “Where is everyone and their totems?”

“Mostly at work, and the totems are wandering around here. Brother Lion and Sister Wolf are in another room. She’s the only one who can keep him calm, so we put them together and left them there,” Felicity explained.

“Can I go and see them?” I asked.

They both nodded, and I headed to find where they were. Once I found them, I saw them curled up with each other, and Brother Lion looked completely well, and Sister Wolf looked good as well. I pulled out my phone to take a picture, and headed back to show Oliver and Felicity. I showed them the picture and they smiled. I said, “So it looks like Brother Lion is almost healed. Is he doing well?”

“He seems to be slowly coming around. He’s having a little trouble relaxing, but I think that has more to do with the environment than it does with him,” Felicity explained. 

I nodded and said, “I think we all need to go home, and I know you and Oliver have some important things to discuss. I haven’t seen Sam in a week and a half and we have some catching up to do. We’ll meet back up when you feel ready.”


	18. Chapter 18

Oliver POV

When Felicity and I reached her apartment, I couldn’t stop staring at her. I had never seen her so radiant and glowing in all the time I had known her. She looked back at me and asked, “Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

“Because I am so amazed by you and how beautiful you are. I can’t help but stare because I am shocked that you are still here with me after everything I have done,” I told her.

“Oliver, as long as I have known you, I have seen the light you posess. Now you may not see it, but I do, and Diggle does, and all of the people who work for you do. There is light in you and I think it was up to someone on the outside to help you to see it yourself. Hannah is the best thing to ever happen to you and to us. I am so excited for the things that we will get to see in the future because of her and because she is in our life.”

I smiled at Felicity, and said, “Felicity, you are a blessing. What do you think about the whole pack thing?”

Her eyes turned downcast, and she said, “I think it’s a good idea. I know we have a ‘pack’ of our own in Team Arrow, but I think we need new people to be connected to. Hannah has helped us more in a week than anyone else. Sam, Dean, and Castiel are good people and they have good heads on their shoulders. I think they balance us out.”

I smiled at her and said, “I agree. I wanted to hear your opinion because I’m trying to work on being better and not forcing my opinions on you.”

She grinned at me and she ran to me and we kissed. We melted into each other, and both of us got very caugh up in the moment. We were groping each other, trying to find purchase in our need for each other. We were both desperate, and we were both feeling that desperation coming from each other. It only amped both of us up, and I lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom, and gently placed her on the bed. We pulled apart, and she shed her dress faster than I have ever seen any other woman do it—ever. I never realized that Felicity could be this frisky, and when I looked down at her, she was nude. I smirked and asked, “Felicity Smoak, did you not wear panties?”

She smirked back and said, “I had a feeling and I was excited to see you.”

She crawled up to me and tore off my tank top and helped me out of my pants and boxers. She grinned at me as we fell onto the bed, and we were both lost in the moment because we were both so desperate for the connection that we had never felt before. No one else had awakened in me what Felicity did, and I knew that after the week I had with Hannah, Felicity and I were connected for life.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smut at the beginning of this chapter. :)

Hannah POV

My phone was ringing. My eyes cracked open and I saw it was Oliver calling. I picked it up and answered, “What’s up Oliver?”

“Felicity and I are ready to talk to you. We’ve made our choice and we want to talk with you about it ASAP.”

“Alright. I’ll get the rest of the pack up and we’ll meet you. Where should we go?” I asked.

“Come to the mayor’s office. I’ll introduce you to some of my people.”

“Got it. We’ll meet you there soon,” I replied.

We hung up and I turned over and saw that Sam was still sleeping and I pulled off the covers from him, and saw that he was supporting some serious morning wood. While Sam and I were clearly attracted to each other sexually, and we both wanted it, we hadn’t done anything yet. I decided to change that. I scooted down so that I was eye level with Sam’s erection, and I kissed up and down the significant hard on that he was sporting. I could hear Sam moan in his sleep, but I wasn’t sure if he was awake. If there was one thing I was thankful for it was that Sam and I were both comfortable sleeping in the nude. I pulled his large erection into my mouth and began to suck him off. I knew he was awake when his hand moved to my head and began to push me harder onto him. He was moaning out my name and I was almost choking but kept it together. “Hannah— I’m gonna…”

With that, he dumped his load into the back of my throat and I swallowed his release. I pulled off, and looked up at him and his pupils were blown wide with lust. I smirked and he said, “Well, that’s a nice way to wake up in the morning.”

“I thought it would be,” I replied, “But we need to get going. Oliver and Felicity have made a choice and they want to talk to us.”

He nodded and said, “Have you woken up Dean and Cas?”

“Nah. I got caught up in your little problem there and forgot a little.”

He smirked and grabbed his phone. He called Dean’s number and woke them up and explained the situation. I got up and began getting dressed for the day. I knew because Oliver wanted to meet at his office, that we had to dress up a little. I looked to Sam and pulled out a button up blouse and a tight pencil skirt. I grabbed my high heels and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After I was dressed I threw on some makeup and headed out of the bathroom so Sam could have it. I told him to wear his Fed threads, and I made sure to text Dean the same. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. I texted Oliver and said we would be there soon.

—

When we got to the office, the person sitting at the desk allowed us in after I told her my name. We headed in and Oliver met me at the elevator. He led us to a large confrence room, where Felicity was sitting alone. I looked at her and she smiled. I looked between them and knew something had happened between them, and I was so happy. We all sat down and Oliver looked at Felicity and she said, “Yes.”

My jaw dropped a little and I said, “Really!?”

“Yeah. We both think that while we have a pack of our own, we need new people around us, and having you guys involved seems smart,” Felicity explained.

I looked between Sam, Dean, and Cas, and thought for a moment. After thinking, I said, “Do you think any of your team would like to be a part of the pack?”

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other, and Oliver said, “I have a feeling Diggle might feel left out, but I don’t think anyone else would be interested. All of them are too green at this point and it’s too soon. But I think Diggle would maybe be interested because he’s been with me longer than Felicity has. He’s an essential part of my team, and I think he would be an essential part of the pack.”

I nodded and I looked to Sam, Dean, and Cas, and they all nodded in agreement. I nodded and said, “Great! Is Diggle around?”

“He can’t be out in the open at this point because Oliver broke him out of a federal prison,” Felicity explained.

I looked to Oliver with a raised eyebrow, and he defended, “He was wrongfully accused, and he was going to be held forever. I needed him.”

“Alright. We’re going to talk about that whole thing later, with Sam, beause he can help, but in order to get you into the pack, we need to bite the three of you, and then you need to get into the veil between worlds. I’ll be there to guide you, but it will be up to you to deal with it. Are you sure you can do it?” I asked.

Oliver nodded and Felicity looked confident. I smiled at all of them, and I asked, “Does tonight work? Or do you want to wait for another time?”

“Let’s wait. I think I need to get through this week, and then we can do it,” Oliver said, and I was willing to concede.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a few days and we were all feeling really good. Sam, myself, and Oliver had been working on a way to absolve Diggle, and I was excited for Sam to be working this high profile of a case. I mean things at the reservation were going well, but I wanted more for Sam, and I know he wanted more for himself. We were discussing stratgies and Sam was being a brilliant lawyer, but I don’t know why I was suprised. Sam was a brilliant person, and being a lawyer had nothing to do with it. When Diggle had heard that Sam was a lawyer, he immediately perked up and seemed to be more optimistic. But we had more important things to deal with at this moment. I had called Felicity, Oliver, and John’s totems into the room and I had checked in with each of them, but especially Brother Lion. He told me that all was well, and that he felt good about returning to Oliver. Sister Wolf and Brother Panther both said that Felicity and John were ready for this too. I put them back where they belonged and told them all to lay on the mats that I had arranged for them. They did as asked, and Sam, Dean, and I shifted, and we all headed over to our pre-determined person. I was with Oliver, Sam was with Felicity, and Dean was with John. Castiel was keeping watch of everything that was happening, and making sure that things were going okay. I had told him that he needed to set out the meat that we had bought because when they woke up, they were going to shift and then want to eat.

I looked to Sam and Dean and nodded and we all bit our respective people. I was pulled into the veil with them, and I saw all of them laying in the same clearing that Sam, Dean, and I were in when we got bitten. I woke them all up and they all seemed a little calmer than Sam and Dean were, but I still called their totems to make sure that they would stay calm. Once they were all awake, I said, “Alright. It’s time for each of you to face things. Go with your totems and they will help you out. When you’re done, they’ll lead you here, and then I will help you merge and shift with them. Once that’s done, you will hold onto me, and I will get you back to your bodies and you will shift and eat. Capeesh?”

They nodded and headed their seperate ways. I closed my eyes and waited for them, and sooner than I would have expected, Felicity was back with Sister Wolf and she was smiling. “What?” I asked.

“I’m excited, and Oliver has been better in a week than I’ve seen him in years of knowing him. I couldn’t be happier,” she explained.

“Well thank you, and I’m glad your happy. I get the sense that you both were so happy the night we got back something happened between you two,” I told her with a wink.

Her red cheeks were as much of a yes as I needed and before I could say anything more, John walked up with Brother Panther and he looked a little bit worse for wear, but as he came up, he went straight for Felicity and hugged her. She smiled and hugged right back. I smiled because I knew Felicity loved John like family and he finally understood what was going on. Once they seperated he walked up to me and wrapped me in his giant arms. I smiled and said, “You didn’t need to do that.”

“I did. You’ve done more for us than anyone else, and we could not be more grateful,” he said sincerely.

“Thank you. Does Lyla know you’re doing this?” I asked.

“She does. She supported my choice and I am a lucky man to have her.”

“You are indeed. Make sure that she knows that the pack isn’t replacing her, but just a different group of people,” I told him, wanting him to understand that he couldn’t abandon his wife for the pack. He nodded and we all heard Oliver walking up. I was shocked to see him actually looking relatively at peace and when I cocked an eyebrow, he said, “It was worth it. Brother Lion explained everything to me and I am at peace.”

“Well that’s a relief. I was worried,” I told him. 

He nodded and I asked, “Who wants to shift first?”

They looked between each other and John was the first to raise his hand, so I looked to him and focused on helping him with the merge. Slowly but surely, he shifted into a large black panther. Oliver and Felicity looked a little shocked, but they were both in more awe than they were shock. I looked to both of them next, and Felicity raised her hand. I repeated the process with her and Oliver seemed to be in complete awe of her and I couldn’t keep the small smile off my face. Oliver was the last, and as he shifted I saw the smile cross his face and I returned it. Once they were all shifted, I said, “Alright, place a paw on me and I will get you back to your bodies and home.” They did as asked, and I focused hard on the Arrow cave. Before I knew it we were being pulled back there.


	21. Chapter 21

My eyes opened, and seconds later, Oliver, Felicity, and John all woke up, and I could tell they were all reeling. “Hey, hey. Take a breath and then I want you to strip and we’ll all shift and you can eat,” I told them.

They nodded, and took a breath. Sam and Dean were still sitting away from us, shifted, so I got up and went over to them while they took a breather. The meat we had brought was set out by Cas, and it was waiting for them to eat it. The three of them were huddled together, already working together to calm down. They all stood up and began undressing. Felicity looked incredibly uncomfortable, but I could tell she was staring at Oliver in a much more than friendly way. I smiled, and she grinned back at me. Once they were undressed, they all looked to me with a question in their heads. “Just focus on the animal. Breathe through it because it will hurt like hell, but you can do it, I promise,” I explained.

They looked at me and between each other and all began the shift. I watched them intently, and I could see them all leaning on each other to get through the pain, and it was really nice. I shfited and Sam asked, “How’d it go?”

“It seems to be going well. They’re leaning on each other, and once they hunt, they can lean on us and each other,” I expained.

He nodded, and when I looked back at them, they were all shifted and they seemed to be waiting for me. “Can you hear me?” I asked.

“Wow, loud and clear, Hannah,” Felicity explained.

“Yup, hearing you,” John said.

“Gotcha Hannah,” Oliver told me.

“Sam, Dean, you can hear them?” I asked.

“Loud and clear!” They said in unison.

“And you three can hear Sam and Dean?” I asked.

“Yup,” they replied.

“Alright. We got you some meat, so go eat it, because you’re going to want to hunt. After you get used to it, you’ll come to the reservation and we’ll hunt,” I explained.

They all effectively nodded, and let them loose on the meat. They ate it quickly, and when they looked back at us, I said, “Do you want to shift back, or stay like this?”

I didn’t get a response, so I figured yes was the answer, until they all started shifting back. Sam, Dean, and I started following suit and when we were all human again, I said, “How’d that feel?”

“Insane,” Oliver commented.

“Amazing,” Felicity added.

“Nuts,” John summarized.

I laughed and Sam and Dean wore smiles. The four of us, Cas included, walked up to them, and we wrapped them in a hug, effctively welcoming the humans to the pack. When we were all shifted back, we would scent mark and spend time together as a pack. When we separated, I said, “I need to go on a walk and get a feeling to see if it’s okay to leave, but you can stay here and I’ll be back when I’m done.”

They nodded and I headed out to walk around. As I walked, I breathed in the air and it felt cleaner than when we got here. I don’t know if it was because of what has gone down with Oliver, but it felt better. I prayed with the spirits as I walked, and I got the feeling that it was okay to leave. I needed to help Oliver with his spaces, but at least Dean and Cas could leave, and I would be okay. I headed back to the lair, and I felt a presence near me, and I said, “I don’t know who is following me, but come out before I make you regret it.”

The person came out into the light and I saw it was someone in a suit not that different than Oliver’s. “Who are you?” I asked, not an inch of give in my voice.

“I am Artemis,” the voice said.

“Well, Artemis, I suggest you move right along, because if you don’t I will not let you leave here,” I threatened.

“Really? You’re going to threaten me again?” the voice asked.

“Again? I’ve never met you,” I told the person.

The person chuckled, and I began to think back to who I had threatened in the past. As I ran through the people, they came to a screeching halt with Oliver’s team member Evelyn. “Evelyn?” I asked.

“Wow, why did it take you so long?” she taunted.

Before she could say anything else, I called upon the spirits, and I threw my power at her and immobilized her. She struggled, but she was no match for me. I sent out to Oliver through the bond, “You gotta come here now.”

“On my way,” Oliver sent back.

Sooner than later, he approached and when he saw her, I could see the shock in his eyes. Before he could think anything, I said, “Before you think anything, this isn’t because of you.”

“But it is. She see’s me as a murderer because of the book,” he explained.

“Remember Oliver, you are a predator. Other’s may not see you that way, but your totem tells the story. She can’t see you for who you are. I knew she was off when I arrived, so I need to know what to do with her. Send her loose? Hurt her? Kill her?” I asked.

“I don’t know, Hannah. I don’t want to kill her, but I know if I don’t stop her she will keep coming after me,” he professed.

“Well then why don’t I do it?” I suggested.

“I can’t let you do that. You’re not a killer,” he explained.

“Oliver, I am not a killer, I am a balance keeper, just as you are. If she remains, the balance is upset. Things need to get back into balance,” I said, and not allowing him to reply, I forced the spirits to snap her neck. I made sure her spirit asceneded, and her body poofed into ash. Oliver was looking at me in shock, and I could feel his regrets. “Let’s go back to the lair and I’ll explain what happened, okay? Don’t take on this guilt.” He nodded and we headed back.

—

After explaining everything to Oliver’s whole team, they were all understanding, and they all forgave me, and didn’t hold it against Oliver. Everything seemed to be fine and everything was going to be okay with their team. Dean and Cas headed out and Sam and I spent a few days with the team to help Oliver set up his spaces. Sam was an integral part of it because he helped me build things for him. He continued to work with Diggle and I knew he and Diggle were going to be talking a lot on the phone. Sam was killing it with Diggle’s case, and there was no doubt in my mind that this case was going to be won by Sam and John. Things were going fine, Sam and I were happy, Oliver and Felicity were happy, and the pack was growing.


End file.
